


The World of Endonia

by VilaG



Series: The World of Endonia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Darkness, Demons, Elemental Magic, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gods, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Modern Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Princes & Princesses, Werewolves, Witches, Yandere, locked away boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VilaG/pseuds/VilaG
Summary: A collection of stories based on original characters hailing from a world known as Endonia. A fantasy world where things are not always as they seem. Demons, gods, princesses, princes and many more await the journey.
Series: The World of Endonia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628026
Kudos: 1





	1. New Place, Same Me

**Author's Note:**

> These stories all operate in the same universe. Some take place at the same time, and others at different times entirely. Just keep that in mind! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!  
> Bai!

_ Mother had just gone out for an errand , leaving me alone . I wasn’t allowed to leave the tree house so I figured now would be a good chance to get a few things done around the tree house before she got back . I went into the bathroom to fix up my hair first . “Bed head is the worst .” I muttered in annoyance . After a moment of brushing my black and blue hair and moving it out of the way of the gem on my forehead , I head into the potions room . Although I have been told numerous times that I wasn’t allowed in, I was sure Mother wouldn’t mind if I cleaned up a bit in there . It was rather dusty after all. Humming a tune , I begin to sweep the dark oak floor . However , as I got to the corner , the floorboards started to creak . Out of curiosity and confusion , I pull it open . It was a book Mother used to read to me when I was younger . I flipped through the pages , and a golden text started to appear on one of them.  _

_ They were odd and cryptic words , yet I still managed to understand them . However , when reading them aloud , I started to get a weird feeling . Then all of a sudden , a shock wave was released from my forehead . Sending me flying into the potion racks . _

That was what had happened a few days ago . They took me , then left me alone . Two days after that incident , guards had come to my home in the woods . They told my mother that they were taking me away to some sort of school . She told me to stay in my room while she dealt with the issue . I don't know what happened , all I heard was a lot of shouting . Then when mother came rushing up the stairs , someone grabbed me from behind , and pulled me into a portal . The last thing I heard my mother say was this:

_ "Remember everything I told you !"  _

That was it . It's been three days since then. The Sumari Boarding Academy has nothing for me. I don't know why I'm here. As far as I know, I'm nothing special. With no classes, and no roommate, I spent my days in solitude. Then again it was nothing new, that's how I spent most of my time in general. A recurring feeling of emptiness filled my stomach while I was here. It was uneasy. Something I hadn’t felt in months. Not knowing what my mothers, or my, fate was, left me with deep discomfort.

There was a knock at my door, but I didn't answer. I had no intention of speaking with anyone that wasn’t Mother. However, someone walked in anyway. Her hair was long, and black as night. Runes and tattoos ran across the arms of her dark brown skin . "Hello ." She says plainly . I looked up at her with a blank face for a moment , then slowly backed into the wall upon examining her . 

The woman sighed and stood where I was sitting . She looked out the window I had previously been gazing through , and seemed to relax for a moment . The building was actually quite nice . Clean lines of fern ran down certain walls . The garden was lovely . And a stream ran along the edge of it . But none of that mattered . I couldn't enjoy it . I didn't want to be here . 

"I get it ." The woman starts . "You don't want to be here , but you are . There's nothing you can do about it ."

It was then that I remembered one of the things Mother had told me :  _ "All other people are cruel . They won’t care for you the way I do ."  _ Clearly she was right.

"But , it'll get better." She continued . The woman crouched down so that we were making eye contact . "Trust me ." I seemed to get lost in the dark pools of her eyes for a moment , till she noticed something on my forehead . It was a jewel . However , I didn't want her to ask me any questions about it . Seeing as I had no answers myself . 

"W-Who are you ?" I finally say , ending the moment of silence . The woman grins ."My name is Keres Rin . What about you ?"

"E-Ezra.." I couldn’t seem to stop myself from stuttering. Keres only nods, then calls in someone else. I must not have seen her before. This woman had long blue hair. And on her pale skin, were jewels. Unlike mine, hers seemed to glow. She had one on her forehead, and three smaller ones on her cheek. With her eyes glued shut, she walked over to us and crouched down next to me. It almost felt patronizing. As she did so, Keres stood up. "Akira, this is Ezra." she states. 

I was frightened to say the least . These were two people I’ve never seen , nor met before . I didn’t understand why they were trying to talk to me .

The blue haired woman examined me , as I did for her . Though her face seemed void of emotion , she looked slightly surprised to see me . "Keres ," She says softly , "What is he doing here ?" 

"Well it’s not all that hard to tell . Then again , with what had happened I was hoping you had some answers .” 

Akira continued to look at me as she shook her head . Her jewels lit up , and when she saw that mine didn't , she looked slightly puzzled . Akira stands up and glances at Keres , before looking back at me . "How about this - why don't we help you get settled ? After all , you've been here for quite some time , and still have no furniture . Then we can ask questions ."

Before getting a chance to utter another word , Akira lights up , and in one quick movement of her hand , the room is filled with furniture , posters , fairy lights , and everything else I'd want in my room . Even a guitar , both electric and acoustic . "Whoa..." was all I could say . I was in awe .

I'm now sitting on a comfy black couch . It was exactly what I'd want in my room . Then , I remembered something else mother told me :  _ "People don't like you . They'll only do nice things to get on your good side , then when you're caught off guard , they'll stab you in the back ."  _ I frown and retract . Trying my best to limit my excitement and remember that this is all a front . Akira seemed to notice this , and wore a small smile on her face in an attempt to lighten the mood .

"Let me reintroduce myself ." She said, "My name is Akira Ruto . I look after the whole of the East Wing . And this is Keres ‘Thana’ Rin . The demon of death , and leader of the South Wing . Which is...where you currently reside ."

I noticed that her voice, which was already quiet, had softer as she said that last sentence . So there must be something wrong . Keres didn’t bother me much . Mother told me demons were strong , yet idiotic creatures . Fueled by rage and lack of wit . All is to say , I didn’t feel intimidated by her presence . Though I have heard of the demon Thana , it was always in a belittling manner.

“Now then, let’s begin.” Both Wing leaders take a seat across from me . Keres began the interrogation . “Five days ago , you released a shock wave so powerful it dismantled all of SBA’s defenses and protection spells . Magical royals had power outbursts , elementals lost control and nearly brought the building down , some students couldn’t control their strength , and demons lost nearly all rational thinking . This happened across the planet . It was only for a moment , but I need to know - Why did you do it ?”

Crap . I almost forgot about that . “I-I didn’t mean to ! I swear ! I-I found a book under the floorboards of my house . It was ‘The History of Endonia’ . My mother would always read it to me when I was younger , but she never let me touch it . I guess I know why . I’m sorry . I meant you no harm !” Keres and Akira look between each other , and nod . Knowing that I’m telling the truth . “I see , would you give us a moment please .” Akira turned to Keres and started to whisper something . I didn't hear much , but I did catch Akira saying something along the lines of "I could try" , and Keres saying it was too risky . 

After a moment , I hear the East Wing leader sighed in defeat . A few pieces of paper manifest in her hands . "Here , fill out your schedule . This paper has information , classes and clubs . You'll need this done by the end of the week ." She says as she hands them to me .

Wordlessly I nod . Keres motions Akira to leave . As she's about to leave , the woman turns to me . "Try the music club . I know you'll love it ." Akira had a knowing look on her face , it was something unknowingly familiar . “And if you need anything Ezra , feel free to come ask me .” 

That was it . I filled out the form . Turned it in , and haven't spoken to anyone since . I continued to spend my time alone , thinking , practicing guitar , and wondering how my mother was doing . At some point , I might get tired of the silence . Though I doubt that . Then again , this is a new place . I’ve never been out of the tree house before . All I can hope is that things don’t change too much .


	2. You+Me=No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has to deliver some papers to the South Wing leader, unfortunately, she runs into Elijah during the process.

It was cold, rainy, and the perfect weather to wander down the darkest part of school. The floors of the South Wing creaked with each step she took. She shivered at the thought of what might be underneath her. Erin clutched her papers and continued to wander down the hall.

The werewolf wiped around at the sound of movement behind her. Only to see that nothing was there. She sighed in relief, then cursed herself. "Come on Erin..get it together." Once she collected herself, Erin turned around. However, this time, there was something there. Bright, glowing red eyes stared at the girl. She yelped in surprise as the dark figure examined her. "My my.. aren't you pretty.." Erin's eyes widened, and then were quickly shut in annoyance as she prayed the person she was looking at wasn't really there. "Elijah...Hi.." She muttered. 

The demon succubus chuckled and stepped out of the shadows . "Aw. Don't look so happy to see me doll~"

"Okay I won't. Bye." Elijah rolls his eyes as Erin attempts to walk past him. He stretches one of his arms out blocking her path. The werewolf girl groaned. Elijah took her free arm and spun her around and onto the wall. "Oh come on Gabel. You know you too, and you definitely know I want to. Let's just make it happen."

"Never in a million moons Hernandez." Erin growls. She pushes the boy and storms down the hall. She collected her papers and tried her best to look presentable. Erin stopped however, when she got to a literal fork in the hallway. Which was odd, to say the least. Why was the hallway even designed like this? "Don't know where to go ?" With a sigh, Erin turns to her side . In a quick flash, Elijah had teleported over to her. He grinned as the girl simply scowled. "You know, if you told me where you were going. I could help you Gabel.”

“I  **_don’t_ ** need your help.” Erin’s eyes darted between the two paths for a moment. She takes a step, then retracts. Then steps towards the other hall, then goes back. With a deep groan, the werewolf turns to Elijah. The grin still plastered on him. “What was that about not needing help ?”

Erin then sighed once more. “Look, Hikari asked me to deliver these papers to Keres. Alright ? I can see that the South Wing is...complicated. So could you please..” The girl cursed herself for what she was about to say. “Help.. me..? Please.”

“What was that ?”

“I said, will you help me get to Keres’ office please !”

The incubus smirked. “I like hearing you beg. You should do it more often.”

“Cool it Romeo. I just want to get this job done so I can finish my homework and go to sleep.” Elijah chuckles once more. He takes the hallway to the left and Erin, with caution, follows behind him. She didn’t understand how he could walk so calmly. The halls were creepy with the creepy students to match. Shadows seem to come to life and the floor looked as if it were to swallow the girl whole. Elijah on the other hand had no problem with the South Wing. Of course, it was where he stayed so he was used to it. Even then it was never frightening in any way to him. 

Obviously, Erin stuck out like pink in the shadow realm. Most people in the Wing knew each other, so seeing an “outsider” will always have people on edge. Especially since most people avoid this area of the school. A few students glowered in her direction. When Elijah saw this, he glared right back, making the others back down. “Thanks..” Erin mumbled. 

Elijah smiles. “No problem . I don’t want people staring at my girl.”

“Don’t push it.”

The two of them continued down the hall, Elijah saying that the office was just a corner away. They stop abruptly, however, when Erin grabs the incubus’ arm. Before he could say anything, the girl shushes him. She looks around as her ears twitch. “Do you hear that ?” 

“Hear wha-” 

BOOM 

A shock wave soars through the building. Hitting each individual Wing. Erin covers her ears, as the dark students (including Elijah) fall to their knees. In confusion Erin looks around frantically. After a moment, the students slowly start to rise, however, there’s something off. An unexplainable aggression flickers in their eyes. Elijah holds his head as he slams back against the wall, leaving a crack when he does “E-Elijah !?” She wasn’t expecting it, but Erin was genuinely worried about him.“Oh my Avalon are you alright !?” Elijah’s eyes slowly creak open. They illuminate with a red color. Black horns have risen out of his head and a large pair of red and black wings have sprung out his back. The other South Wing students slowly start to creep towards the pair. Some growling, others hissing and by now Erin’s pressed as far back against the wall as possible.

“Oh god oh god OH GOD !” Just as one of the students was about to touch her, a hand grabbed them and slammed them onto the ground making the demonic student hissed his pain. “Elijah !” The incubus didn’t answer. He only growled at the other students. All of them fly at him. A black cat hybrid scratches at his arms, while another demon holds him down. After a second of struggle Elijah breaks free of the other students iron grip, and knocks both his attackers down. 

Just before anything else happens, a monstrous roar echoed through the hallway. Recognizing the sound, Elijah quickly covered Erin’s eyes. Out steps Keres ‘Thana’ Rin. Her skin in pitch black, four red eyes rested on her face, and tall horns were sat on her head. Everyone, minus Elijah, seemed to shrink at the sight of her. Keres’ hands start to illuminate, as she throws them in the air. The walls become coated with magic, and everyone seems to calm down . Keres goes back into her human form, and rubs her temples. 

Elijah lets go of Erin and his features return to normal as well. Erin doesn’t waste a second, and quickly wraps her arms around Elijah in embrace. “What the hell just happened ?” She mutters. 

“I..I have no idea..”


	3. Kai

toA cold wind blew through a dark temple. The walls were inscribed with coded messages, and water droplets trickled down the stone walls. Within each pillar was a story. Stories of great fights, death and anguish. Stories of triumph, victory and perseverance. One of the most well-known stories was of the avatar. Beings that could control the core elements of life. 

A girl stared at one of these pillars. Her figures grazed the dents and cracks as she wandered throughout the building. In the centre of the temple was a pool of water. Around it, were three fire pits and a wall of cracked stone. The girl stared intently at the things around her. One last gust of wind pushed through before hitting the girl. Only to be stopped when by the thrust of her hand. She bends the wind into the cracked wall - busting it into bits. The disbanded rock goes flying but before they hit the ground, are levitated in a spiral; the fire and water go up with it. In a brilliant display of elemental bending, everything flowed seamlessly. Then it all crashed into the empty pit where the water was held. 

The girl fell to her knees and covered her eyes. The sound of clicking heels entered the room as someone crouched down next to the girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Kai..” She whispered. “It’s okay to be upset. Do you want to talk about it ?”

Kai simply shakes her head and stands up. “I’m fine mother. Just getting ready for tomorrow…” Kai’s mother stands as well, and her daughter turns away from her. Without uttering another word, she leaves the temple, leaving her mother alone. 

The older woman sighs and ventures off into another room. Inside were four statues. She kneeled before them with eyes closed. “Dear masters, please, keep my daughter safe on her journey to Sumari Boarding Academy…”

\--------------------

Kai’s light blue skin faded into a familiar shade of brown, as the vehicle she rode in left the boundaries of the elemental tribes. She rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm, seeing the symbols for water, fire, air, and earth. With a slight grin, Kai let her arm down and stared out the window. 

The girl's mother and aunt were in the front chatting and discussing. Though Kai could honestly care less at this point. Her fingers trailed down the sides of her face as she constantly looked at her once blue features. “Sooo Kai! Are you excited?!” Kai’s Aunt Hali asked, grinning blighty. 

“I’d be lying if I said yes…” Kai replies somberly. 

Aunt Hali furrows her brow. Then suddenly, a grin reappears on her face when she knows just what will get her niece talking. “Aw too bad! I heard SBA’s got lots of cute boys!”

“Hali !” Kai’s mother shouts. Kai turns away, obviously flustered.

“What !? Girls are fine too Kendra!”

“N-No! That’s not it Aunt Hali! I’m just not into dating! T-That’s all.” Kai’s aunt chuckled and turned around to face her niece. She rubs the girl's heads and grins. “I’m just joking Kai! Lighten up!” 

“R-Right. Sorry..”

“It’s alright my fiery ball of mist! I’ve got to tell you though! Try to be a little more excited! What are you looking forward to?” Kai sat in thought for a moment. Most of her judgement was clouded by the irritation of change. However, there had to be at least one thing she looked forward to? “Um..the school’s got a music club! Oh! Drama too! I hear SBA’s got really good ones!”

“What about the student council?” Aunt Hali asked. 

The car is silent for a moment. Kai’s father is a council member in their water tribe. He didn’t come to drop her off because he had more “important” things to do. Her father was always big on politics and wanted Kai to go to SBA because he thought he might shape her into his ‘expectations’ for a good child. Aunt Halie hated that. Every opportunity she got, the woman called him out on his ignorance.

As for Kai, she didn’t care much for it either. Business, politics, it bored her to tears. Besides, there would be no point in entering anything like that here. She’d be competing with princess and princesses for Vera’s sake!

“I don’t really intend on joining the council..” Kai mutters. In satisfaction, her aunt turns around. “But I hear they’ve got a really good debate team! Or something..maybe I’ll watch them.”

“It’s alright Misty. You don’t have to care if you don’t want to.” Aunt Hali reassures.

Kai nods. “Mom, you’ve been quiet.” The woman sighed. 

“I...I don’t really know what to say. It’s a change, and change is something I know we struggle within this family.” You could say that again. Kai thought to herself, looking down at her chest. ”I just don’t want you to go..”

“Mom, everything will be fine. I promise.”

The girl's mother is silent for a moment as if she were contemplating whether or not to say something. “Kai...Look-”

Before she got a chance to say anything, the car had stopped abruptly. Kai nearly banged into the seat in front of her but was held back by her seatbelt. In front of the car was...a centaur?

The centaur walked over to the drivers' window, and lightly tapped on the glass. Slightly stunned, Kai’s mother slowly rolls down her window. 

“Name?” The centaur asks in a gruff voice. 

“I-I u-uh Kendra! Kendra Miller.”

“Is there a student present with you ?”

Mrs Miller looks back at her child, then at the guard. “Yes, Wendy Kai Avalon Miller.” 

The centaur nods. He goes to the gate and opens it, revealing a massive building. Students flew in and out, fancy cars came into view, and a massive statue of four figures stood in the centre with a pool of water surrounding it. The three women were amazed at the sight of the school. It was by far one of the most impressive buildings any of them had ever seen. Kai’s mother drove up to the school. Beads of sweat ran down her face, as she was reluctant to even unlock the car. 

There was a moment of silence among everyone. “Well, here we are..” Kai mumbles. Her mother unlocks the car and everyone steps out. The adults begin to pull the bags out of the car. Meanwhile, Kai stares up at the school. An odd feeling starting to sink in. Her stomach seemed to drop, and she felt sick with anxiety. Just as Kai’s mother pulled the last bag out of the car, a green portal started to swirl into view. Out steps a student. She’s tall (slightly taller than the adults), her hair was long with a pink ombre colour, she wore a red uniform with golden bordering, and the outfit was topped off with a sparkling crown that held an amethyst in the centre.

Aunt Hali took notice of this and immediately dropped to one knee. “Princess Jinora.” She says with a respectful tone. The princess smiles and simply tells her to stand. “Knight Hali. It’s nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hali pulls Kai to her side as the girl steps out of the car.

“I’m here to drop off my niece, your highness.”

“Ah yes! Wendy Miller! A pleasure.” Kai doesn’t respond and only looks down. Her mother sighs and decides to speak for her. “I’m sorry your majesty. She’s just a little nervous.”

“There’s no need to apologize. It’s completely understandable. Now, we’ll get your bags sorted and then we can begin with the tour.”

“Wait, aren’t we going with you?” 

Jinora shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. SBA doesn’t allow parents or adult relatives to enter the school. Except for special occasions and PTA members.” 

Aunt Hali and Kai’s mother look between each and sigh. “Right...Can I give something to her before you go?” The princess nods and the woman goes to the car. She returns with a small box. Inside was a necklace. “When you’re feeling sad or miss home, just open the heart.”

Kai does so and various holograms pop up. “A memory charm..” She mumbles through a smile. She closes the charm and gives both her mother and aunt the biggest hug she could. A few tears run down their faces and they let go of each other. Mrs Miller nods her head, signalling that they were going to go. 

The princess snaps her fingers and the bags disappear. She gestures Kai into the portal, and they start the tour. 

"Sumari Boarding Academy has been around for centuries. It was founded by the rulers of the Emerald Realm and has four Wings. North, which is run by Princess Akami Sumari. That is where the royal and most elite students stay. There's the South Wing which is where the more...dark and unstable students stay. Like demons. It's run by Keres Rin, the greater demon of death. The West Wing is for the strong-hearted, tougher students. Werewolves, witches, tamer demons, and humans. It's run by Hikari Yumi. Then finally, there's the East Wing. Softer, more Woodlin based people stay there. Think nymphs, elves, hybrids, humans as well. You will be staying in the West Wing. Any questions-"

Jinora looked over at Kai. The shorter girl had her hands in her pockets and was silent. Her head pointed downwards and she looked desolate. Kai hadn’t realized the princess had stopped walking and rammed herself into the other student. Kai hastily apologized, thinking her new counsellor was mad at her.

However, Jinora was quite the opposite. She rested her hand on Kai’s shoulder, then looked at her softly. “Wendy, trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. What are you nervous about ?”

Kai stayed silent for a moment. Then sighed. “Change...I’m not good with that. I’m only here because my father wants me to be, and...I’ve never really been outside of the water tribe. Of course, I took visits to Eagle Wing and have gone to see the masters, but that’s different.” 

“You’re one of the avatars though. Why are you so sheltered?”

“My mother. She doesn’t like putting me in danger. I guess this may be a chance to change that.”


	4. When an angel met the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline 'Cara' Reem finds the heaven's boring. It's time for a change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before 'New Place, Same Me' and, 'You+Me=No Way'

Angels. Unlike demons, they kept to themselves in the heavens. They never really interacted with humanity unless they had to. Only during important situations would they stoop to their “level”, like stopping demons, or attending important royal events, or impregnating virgins. 

Some felt differently though. Some wanted to live among humans and other creatures to get to know them. To socialize with those who worshiped them so dearly! It was frowned upon by many, especially the gods. As they themselves wouldn’t dare leave the magnificent comfort of Avalon. However, there were some exceptions for this. Like the goddess of love Aphrodite. Though she had...different reasons for wanting to leave the heavens.

On one bright evening, Layla, a demi-goddess and Aphrodite’s daughter, had just returned from Midgard. A group had greeted her as she flew in with a smile on her face. Not far off, there were three angels. One of them huffed in annoyance as she saw Layla come through the gates. Evangeline ‘Cara’ Reem stood there in near disbelief as the demi goddess entered. Alongside her was Seraphina Dawn, and Makoto, the angel of truth and sincerity . Not all angels had titles, Makoto just so happened to be one of those who did. Evangeline continued to grumble as Layla walked off, jealousy seeping closer and closer to her. Makoto took notice and put a hand on her shoulder, all while Seraphina rolled her eyes. “If you want to go to Midgard so badly, just leave.” She said nonchalantly as she checked her large blue wings like she was looking at her nails. 

Evangeline sighed and crossed her arms. “I’ve asked so many times! But my father still won’t let me!” 

“Maybe there’s a reason.” Makoto tells his friend. Eva would go on and on about the unseen wonders of humanity. This wasn't anything new. In fact , she did this nearly every time Layla came by. “You never know what could happen to you down there. Though I know there are many pleasantries to be had. Humans did invent vodka after all, and they seem to have a blast drinking it.” Out of the three , Makoto had spent the most time on the surface of Endonia. He’d been to several realms, and even had the pleasure of interacting with royalty. Though they were more impressed by him, than he was of them. Meanwhile, Seraphina had only been to Midgard a small handful of times, and Evangeline never at all. She hated that fact.

Everything in Avalon was so perfect and frankly, Eva was tired of it! Layla seemed to take notice of the angels' agitated state and walked over to her. “Lady Evangeline. It’s wonderful to see you !” She grins, and Evangeline can’t help but do so too. Layla was so genuine sometimes, and her smile was infectious. 

“It’s come to my attention that you wish to visit the other part of Endonia. So, I’ve come to give you this.” Layla pulls out a pamphlet and hands it to Evangeline. ‘Sumari Boarding Academy’ was what it read in bold letters across the top. “This is where I spend my time while on Midgard. Why not give it a try I-”

No other words could be said, as Evangeline’s eyes lit up with an excitement that hasn’t been seen in a long time. She started to glow, quite literally , as she jumped from the cloud the group stood from. She flew straight towards those golden gates, and went right through them. “EVA !” Both Seraphina and Makoto yelled in unison. 

It was too late, the angel had already started plummeting towards Midgard.

“Seraphina , Makoto , Lady Layla ,” The two angels flinched, as a man of great statue flew up to them. His wings were massive , and he had piercing blue eyes. Eva’s father. “By any chance have you seen Evangeline ?”

“Oh ! Why she’s-” Seraphina quickly covers the demi-goddesses mouth, as she gives her a threatening glare. 

“Well ?” The great angel asks, waiting for a reply. 

Makoto leans over to Seraphina. “Phi , you know I can’t tell a lie !” He whispers. 

“Then don’t say anything !” His friend hissed. “Well Sir Cain, Evangeline simply went to her room to rest for the night. We’ve had quite the day !”

Sir Cain raises his brow in suspicion, but ultimately nods, flying off. The two other angels sigh in relief. Which confused Layla a bit. “Oh my. Does her father not wish for her to leave Avalon ?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK !” Seraphina yelled.

\-------------

Evangeline landed in front of Sumari Boarding Academy. Students of nearly every kind walked around her. Elves, fairies, and humans alike all around her. With a large grin on her face, the angel strides into the magnificent building. Of course, many stopped to stare at her, it wasn’t everyday you saw an angel casually walk into your school. Evangeline looked for the administration door, and just before she entered the room, someone came up from behind her. In defense, she immediately forces a beam of light at the figure, which they easily block with a flick of their hand. Evangeline, backed against the door in surprise. No one should be able to block the beam of an angel !

“Evangeline Reem. Am I right ?” The person asked. It was a woman. Maybe..? She had long blue hair that reached the end of her back, four gems were placed on her face, and her eyes were closed. There was a strange yet strong energy emitting from her. Evangeline couldn’t figure it out, but it was frightening to say the least. It felt more powerful than any of the gods!

With a somewhat frantic voice, Evangeline asks “Who are you ?!” To which the woman simply smiled. “My name is Akira Ruto. I’m the East Wing leader, or adviser." East Wing leader ? What in the name of Tarus was that ? 

“I have to ask you Evangeline, what are you doing in Midgard? Have you fallen?” 

Who was this woman? How did she know Eva’s name? Was she some sort of witch? No , a witch wouldn’t have this sort of energy. “I..I wanted to join the school !” Said the angel , as she started to regain her confidence. Akira tilted her head, but nodded. “Very well .” Without Evangeline saying another word, Akira snapped her fingers, teleporting the duo to another location. It was an office. Three other women stood before them. Two of them were standing, and the other sat with her hand on her chin at the desk they were near. All of them had stern looks on their faces, opposed to Akira’s rather neutral one. 

The woman at the desk stood , and walked over to Evangeline. Inspecting her up and down, furrowing her brow. After a few moments, she finally speaks. “What, might I ask, is an angel doing here ?” She had tan skin . Her dirty blonde hair was medium length , with two strips of orange and pink . She had emerald eyes, that seemed like they could kill someone with just a glance.

“My name is Evangeline. You can just call me Cara.” Oddly enough, Evangeline didn’t feel intimidated by this woman, while it feels other would be. “Hold on, your Princess Akamai Sumari of the Emerald Realm! My friend Makoto has mentioned you before! To answer your question though, I wanted to enroll at your school.” The two other women look at each for a moment . 

“Does your father know ?” One of them asks. She had dark brown skin and hair as black as night. Runes covered her arms and a bit of her neck, and an odd energy emitted from her. 

“Keres..” Akira warned, not wanting them to come off as too imposing. “Of course he knows !” Cara responds in a chipper voice. “In fact , it was his idea.”

Finally the last woman spoke up. A werewolf with purple ears , and dark brown hair that was tied in a long ponytail. Her brown skin had scars all over . Clearly, she had been in a few fights. Her eyes were sharp, as if she could see through anyone's lies. Like she did here. “We don’t appreciate being lied to. So I suggest you tell us the truth.”

Evangeline groans. She hangs her head for a moment, before looking back at the women. “Fine. Avalon is boring. Most of the gods are stuck up, and low key kind of crazy. It honestly makes me think demons aren't that bad.”

Keres raises a brow , but lets her continue . “Anyways , both of my friends have been down here and it sounds really awesome. So when Layla told me about the school, I immediately flew through the gates and jumped down.” 

“That , I do believe. My name is Hikari Yumi , the leader of the West Wing. As much as we’d like to have you enroll, we can’t possibly . Not without permission from a guardian.”

“ _ Especially _ Cain .” Said Keres. “I’m Keres Rin. Leader of the South Wing.”

This surprised Cara. She knew something was off about this woman ! She immediately started to back up, but walked right into Akira . Who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry kid , I’m not gonna kill you. I may be the demon of death, but I don’t go around murdering people for fun.” Hikari grumbled something under her breath that Keres seemed to catch. While the two of them glared at each other , Akamai stepped forward . “We’ll let you in.” Was all she said . 

“WHAT !?” Both Keres and Hikari exclaimed simultaneously. Akamai doesn’t respond, and hands the angel a piece of paper along with a key. “I, Akamai Sumari, leader of the North Wing, welcome you to Sumari Boarding Academy. Here’s your dorm room information and key.”


	5. Passion for Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jaxson wants is to get with the guy of his dreams. His best friend Elle is there to help, even if she's a little skeptical.

Dammit.

I was staring again. 

There may or may not be this guy that I've liked for, forever. I watched as he and his club left the lunch room. I just couldn't help myself from looking. He was so confident, his hair was perfect, and he was straight up gorgeous! 

Does it sound creepy that I'm admiring him like this ? Because I feel like it's really creepy.

"I have an idea , why don't we watch him practice? That way , you'll have more of a reason to stare at him. Instead of creepily looking at him from across the lunchroom." My best friend suggested. Elle and I have known each other since kindergarten. In middle school we started rooming together, and we've been roommates ever since . She's always saying that I need to just take a chance and ask Asher (The guy I'm really kinda into) out. Unfortunately, her skills as the perfect wing man have been wasted on me. 

I don't think I've got an adventurous bone in my body. The only time I can truly say I'm the least bit confident - is when the two of us are playing video games. But Elle was right . I needed to get out more . Why not start now ?

Soon, the final bell had rang. The two of us had been waiting for our other friend Zarah, but after awhile of waiting we just decided to go to the theatre without her. 

Asher was already on stage. Along with his twin Eliza. In front of them was Genevieve, the director and club leader. The group paid no attention as Elle and I walked in. Although , I swear Asher smiled at me. I swear !

About thirty minutes in , Genevieve called for a break . "Alright , are you satisfied ?" Elle asked with a grin. I roll my eyes and nod. As we head to the door, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder . "Hey ! I noticed you in the audience , and I just wanted to say hi." Oh my Avalon it was Asher ! 

I just stood there like an idiot. Mouth open, with no words coming out. "Hi Asher !" Elle says, deciding to speak for me. She slung her arm around my shoulder, and moved closer to the blue haired boy. "Glad you saw us ! My amazing wonderful best friend Jaxson was just talking about you !"

Wait , I was ?

Asher chuckled lightly and slowly moved Elle's arm off my shoulder . "Is that so ? It's Eleanor ? Right ?"

"Yeah, but everyone just calls me Elle. Now , back to Jaxson-"

"Yes. I know he's great." I AM !? "I was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out sometime." HE WAS !? "But you two seem like you have..plans." Asher turns to leave , but I shout:

"No no no NO." If I sounded desperate, it's because I was. "We have no plans. Nothing that can't be rearranged that is.." Asher's face lit up as he turned to face me . 

"In that case , I'll meet you at your dorm later on tonight ." I nod wordlessly. However, Elle looks a little skeptical. She looks as if she's about to interject, but decides against it . I, on the other hand , couldn't be more excited. 

The two of us were just about to exit the theatre when we ran into Eliza. She stared at us for a moment, as if she was trying to say something. However every time she glanced at Elle her cheeks would grow pink. She stammered for a moment before quickly running off. 

“That was odd.” I say finally.

“Yeah. She does that.” Elle said all too casually. “No idea why though.”

We just grin and walk off. On our way back to our dorm, we noticed Zarah talking to Meg. A girl we generally try to avoid. 

Elle smiled and called out to her. “Zarah! Where’ve you been! We were waiting for you earlier. What happened ?”

Zarah turned to us. She was looking a little different. Her was tied up, and her clothing was looking more “masculine” than usual. She looked at us as if we were inferior to her being. 

“Oh yeah, I got busy.” She said taking out her phone. She went back to whatever conversation she was having with Meg and completely ignored us.

“We’re still getting together to play the new Kingdom of Runes update right? Like we do every time ?” 

Zarah’s fist clenched as she whipped around. “By Orion, I don’t know !” shouts, “And frankly I don’t care. Now can you two move? You’re in my way.” With that, Meg and Zarah practically push past us. Leaving me and Elle to wonder what happened to our friend.


	6. Skipping a lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals decide to skip a lecture to do a little bit of exploring.

The royals sat in the lecture hall. Bored out of their minds. Even Jinora, a grade ‘A’ student, didn’t want to be there.

Nicholas sat with his head resting on his hand as Damian braided his friends dark black hair. 

Luka made little ice figures come to life as they danced around his fingers. 

Layla tried her best to pay attention, but ultimately ended up drawing pictures of the rose she always kept with her.

And Jinora let her mind wander to possible adventures.

The professor didn’t seem to care all that much and simply continued to teach. When Nicholas noticed this, an idea came to mind. He brushed his friend off him, and threw a piece of paper or two at the others in an attempt to get their attention. He tossed a marker at Luka’s face just for the hell of it. 

Eventually, they all turned to him. “Doesn’t seem like we’re learning anything important.”

“This lecture is on creating negotiations between kingdoms to prevent war.” Jinora deadpanned. 

“Like I said, nothing important.” Jinora rolled her eyes at the former dark prince, but let him continue. “So why don’t we just take our leave?”

Luka scoffs. “We shall do no such thing Nicholi! You know we’ll be found out the moment we step out of this room!” Nicholas glared at him for using his old name. Damian rested a hand on his shoulder and nodded. 

“He’s right Nicholas. They’re extremely vigilant, and will bring us back here in seconds.”

As the three of them whispered back and forth, Layla and Jinora made eye contact and rolled their eyes. They seemed to have a silent conversation, as the demi-god tilted her head towards the bickering princes like some sort of que which Jinora seemed to understand. With a small grin, she snapped her fingers, teleporting the group to the halls. 

Damian tripped over himself in surprise falling right into Luka’s arms. The ice prince glanced down at him with a somewhat stern look, before helping him up.

“Now then! Where shall we venture from here ?” Layla asked, in her usual loud and cheery way. The princess thought for a moment. She tried her best to think of a place in the school they wouldn’t usually visit. 

“The South Wing !” Jinora exclaimed with the snap of her fingers. Everyone, minus Nicholas, looked at her as if she were crazy. 

“You’re kidding?” The ice prince looked at his cousin in disbelief. “I doubt we’re even allowed down there.”

“Luckily for you, you’ve got two North Wing Elites with access to every part of this building.” Both girls flash their badges. The badges had a crimson colour, with gold embroidering and the letters ‘NW’ in cursive writing. 

“It’s good to have friends in high places.” Said Nicholas with a smirk. Luka only glared at him as he crossed his arms. That being said, the royals began their descent to the South Wing. They decided they’d just take the elevator instead of walking through the other wings. 

There weren’t many students in the halls at the moment, but they knew the other levels had different schedules so that was soon to change. Once the group reached the elevator, they let out the breath they didn’t realize they were holding. “See, that wasn’t so bad now was it Luka?” Luka scoffed at his cousins comment and turned away. 

As everyone began to chat, Layla glanced over at Damian. “You have been awfully quiet Damian, are you alright?” She asks. “Do you require hugs of the highest caliber ?”

“Hm? No. Thank you for the offer though. It’s just that I’ve only ever ventured to the South Wing on rare occasions. Besides, we’re not necessarily meant to be going down here.” 

“I forget, you come from the  _ ‘fruity’ _ side of Elmira.” Luka muttered, to which Jinora gives him a quick swipe across the head.

Nicholas gave his friend a reassuring look. “It’s not that bad Damian.”

“Nicholas, I mean no offence when I say this: but that statement means absolutely nothing coming from you. You hail from a realm of pure darkness, so much so that you are practically nocturnal, and you used to rule a majority of the students down here. Of course you’re not frightened !”

With a shrug, Nicholas puts his hands up in mock defense. Just as he did, a small ding was heard from the top of the elevator. The doors slowly slid open and everyone looked between each other, waiting to see who’d get off first. Ultimately, Nicholas stepped out first, followed by Layla, then Jinora. Luka and Damian lingered for a moment. The former places a reassuring hand on Damian’s shoulder, before ushering him forward. 

The South Wing was definitely different to what they were used to. For starters, the atmosphere itself felt heavier. It must have been due to the immense amount of dark energy, which is most likely why it hit Jinora the hardest. As she possessed angels blood, which is why she seemed to shrink immediately. 

Another thing was the structure of the halls. Each wing had a certain tint to it. The North Wing was white and pink, the East Wing was green and blue, the West Wings was purple and yellow, and the South had a purple and black palette. The size of these wings was absolutely massive, and the South Wing was no exception. The royals were in awe of the scenery. Dark granite floors, decorative amethyst that lined the walls, and statues of various demons could all be seen. Nicholas didn’t seem all that interested, but to the rest of the group it seemed all new.

They stopped in front of a statue of Keres Rin, The Greater Demon of Death, and the South Wings leader. The statue presented Keres in her full form and seemed to be made of dark marble. Four eyes rested on her face, and streams of darkness could be seen flowing from them. Her horns were pointed inwards, slightly pointing to the center of her head, and her hair was held in a high ponytail that flowed past her back.

“Enjoying the scenery?” 

Everyone whipped around, only to be faced with the person the statue was based on! Though, her form was more neutral and lacked any of the typical demon features it didn’t make her any less intimidating. She only possessed two pairs of eyes, and there were no horns in sight. Instead the black that her usual skin tone, it simply a dark brown covered in runes. 

“Lady Thana! What a surprise!” Layla said cheerfully. She tried her best to avoid direct eye contact, knowing what would happen if there were to meet, but still tried to look at her enough as to not seem rude. 

“Is it? This is my wing after all.” The demi-god glances away feeling a little stupid, and Keres continues. “It’s Keres to you by the way. How’s Aphrodite ?”

“Mother? Oh she’s doing quite well. Though I think she may be having a bit of romp with Zeus behind Hera’s back.”

Keres shook her head, but grinned. That smile soon faded when she glanced behind Layla and looked upon the rest of the royals. She stood up straighter and crossed her arms, practically towering over everyone. Even Nicholas would have to admit that he felt belittled. “Now, what in the awful name of Arian are you doing here?”

The prince of the Northern Region stands straighter. “Well you see Madame Keres,” Luka started, “We’re here on account of our professor. He has asked us to conduct an observation on the conditions of the South Wing to compare to the elements of the North Wing. Of course, I’d say it's of equal caliber, nay, I say higher. I’d expect nothing less, as it's headed by one of the most powerful and exquisite beings around.” He tried to appeal to Keres as best he could. However he seemed to forget that 1. She was the demon of death, not narcissism, and 2. Has stood alongside the devil of deception and could see through anyone's lies.

When Keres continued to bare an utterly unimpressed expression, Luka seemed to shrink back down. 

“Observation you say?” The demon question, her voice dripping with skepticism. “Because it looks to  _ me _ , like a bunch of queer royals who got bored in a lecture and decided to explore the forbidden part of school.” 

Everyone looked away, bearing some look of shame. Keres looks over them and chuckles. “I’ve been doing this for a  _ long _ time, kids. I think I’d know when someone’s skipping class.”

“I think that queer comment was completely unnecessary though…” Jinora muttered. 

“I mean, it’s true though.” Nicholas responds. The others glance between each other and slightly nod in agreement. 

“Well then, that being said, I’m going to need you all to return to the North Wing.” Keres stated firmly. “Jinora you look like you could pass out, and Layla, it doesn’t look like it will take you too long to do the same. If I find you here again while your classes are in session, I won’t hesitate to remove you myself.”

Her eyes flashed a dark red for a moment, signalling she was serious. The royals hastily made their way back to the elevator from which they came. 

No one said a word. Till Nicholas snickered to himself. “We should totally do this again.”


	7. Good Sounds, Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra finally decides to join the music club

Ezra trudged down the South Wing halls. The boy simply stared at his shoes as he made his way back to his dorm room. He kept his head down in fear of making eye contact with anyone. Of course, not looking where he was going made it slightly difficult to navigate, and Ezra found himself ramming into someone. “Watch it.” The other student growled.

“I-I’m sorry I-” But he was already gone. Ezra sighed and propped himself up. When he stood, he was faced with a wall of posters - each one for a different club. Ezra adjusted his black and blue hair back to its original state so that it covered the gem on his forehead, then scanned the posters. Drama Club. Debate Club. Cooking Club. All of them were of no interest to him. However, there was one that caught his eye - The Music Club. The boy examined it for a moment and he thought back to what Akira said about joining. “For more details visit the music room in the East Wing.” The boy read aloud, then shrugged. As if he’d ever actually join a music club. “It’s not like I have any talent anyways..”

He made his way back to his dorm as quickly as possible. When he got there, someone had been waiting for him . “Hello Akira..” Ezra said simply as he unlocks the door. He gestures the blue haired woman in, and after he closes the door, the two make their way over to the sitting area. Akira manifests an antique looking china tea set. With her eyes glued shut (as always), she pours some of the hot liquid for both her and the teen in front, levitating the pot gracefully. They had become more comfortable around each other. Meaning Ezra had become used to speaking with her. “Have you joined the music club yet ?” Akira asks as she slowly drinks her tea. 

Ezra simply shook his head. “You know I haven’t. Besides, my mother always said that no one but her would ever appreciate my music. I don’t think it’s worth it..” Akira looked at him and frowned. 

“Well your mother is not here.” The woman said politely, though there may have been a slight edge in her voice. “Besides, she wouldn’t know how new people in a new surrounding would act, and you’ve never played until recently.”

That made the boy sweat a bit . New people in a new surrounding ? He’d rather not. “But mother-”

“No no. No but’s. You won’t know until you try. I know you have doubts, but this will be good for you.” Ezra sighed. He put his tea down and looked at his guitar. It wouldn’t hurt to try something new. Would it ? He had no idea. The teen stared out the window for a moment as Akira awaited a response. He sighed once more, then looked her right in her shut eyes. “I’ll do it..” 

A bright grin formed on Akria’s face. She snapped away the tea set and hopped up.Then in an instant, a music club sign up sheet appeared in Ezra’s hand. “W-Why are you so excited ?” He asked in confusion. “You just got here! W-Why are you so happy about this?” This was the most excitement he’d seen her exhibit. At least in the short time Ezra had known her.

“It’s because I know you have a passion for these things. I want you to follow that passion, and be the best you could ever be.” The grin still remains on Akira’s face as she walks Ezra to the door. She said she would’ve taken him to the music room, but he didn’t need hand holding. He really did wish she’d gone with him though.

So there he was once again, alone. Ezra made his way to the East Wing, hood on and head hung low. It was his first time out of the South Wing since he had gotten to SBA and it had a completely different vibe. Whereas the South Wing uniforms were black, some students in the East Wing wore light blue preppy style uniforms.There were more hybrids in this area as well. Bunnies, raccoons, nekos you name it. There were also fairies, nymphs, and forest elves. The latter of which made Ezra frown , as his mother was a forest elf. However he shook those thoughts away and continued down the hall. 

The door of the music room was large. Notes danced around the sides of its dark wood frames, and the handles shine with a golden tint. Taking a deep breath, Ezra entered the room.

There were several students in the room already. Some were reading sheet music, others tune their instruments, and a few were quietly chatting amongst themselves. The first thing Ezra noticed was the sound of piano coming from the side of the room. A girl let her hands gracefully fly across the classic instrument. Her hair was split down the middle, with one side being black, and the other being pink. Her outfit was comprised of a sleeveless, black collared shirt ; a red plaid tie, unattached sleeves, and a red plaid skirt to match her tie. A rather interesting look to say the least.

Ezra must’ve been staring for awhile, because one of the students playing the cello looked at him and cleared her throat. She glares at Ezra as she points to the door . “Uh, excuse me ? The South Wing is that way . That’s where the edgy freaks are .” She jeered, referring to the rather dark look of Ezra’s attire.

Sounds of frazzled keys come from the corner of the room where the piano rests. The girl glared at the cello player. Her green eyes looked as if they pierced through the cellist's soul. “Well most of the edgy freaks anyways.” The cellist muttered. 

The piano player rolled her eyes and walked over to Ezra. “Hi.” She said casually. “I’m Rosemary. Or Rose. Whatever. What’s up ?” Ezra just blinked. As if he forgot how to talk. “I-I..I-I..u-uh…” His chest slowly rose up and down. The more silence there was, the more he started to hyperventilate. He’d only spoken to three people in his entire life. The last two only being from the past week. No one else had even acknowledged his existence, and now someone was finally making direct eye with him, something neither Akira or Keres did ; and was speaking!

By now, all eyes were on Rose and Ezra. The boy slowly backed into the door. His hand frantically searched for the door handle. Rosemary recognized that he was having a panic attack. “Hey hey..shh...calm down.” She slowly reached her hand out and placed it on the one firmly planted on Ezra’s chest. He wasn’t expecting it, and visibly flinched. One of the other students creeps over to Ezra’s side, and sends out a blue aura around him. He looked as if he were struggling with the spell, but managed to calm the other boy down a bit. Ezra’s eyes darted between the two other students. “H-How’d you do that ?”

The student smiles. “Oh how rude of me ! Prince Damian of Audora, at your service.” The prince bowed. “I used a calming spell on you. I’ll have to admit,” He chuckled nervously, “It was a little difficult. Which is new to say the least.”

“I-I s-see..” With his hand shaking, Ezra slowly pulled up the application for the music club.” Uh huh...I-I just wanted t-to um...join the club?” He was hoping he wouldn’t be rejected for his anxiety filled entrance.

Damian and Rosemary look between each other. Then at Ezra, and then back at each other. Their eyes light up, then squeal in delight. They practically pushed Ezra to the center of the room where everyone could see. “Yes! I’m so glad we’re getting another member! You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to add extra flair to our band!”

“D-don’t you need to see my-”

“Nope !” Rosemary yanks the information form out of Ezra’s hand and throws it into the air.“Time for you to meet the club! Over here is our drummer and bass player, Savannah.” Savannah looks over from her sheet music, and up at Rosemary. “Nice to meet you.” She said with a smile. Before Ezra gets a chance to respond. Damian pushes him over to the other side of the room.

“Meet Kai or Wendy, she goes by both. She also plays the flute, piano and violin ; and Vincent, he plays literally every kind of guitar. The two of them are both part of the drama club as well .” Kai waved cheerfully. While Vincent scanned Ezra for a moment. Strangely, Vincent’s eyes turned to question marks, then went back to their normal state. “You new ?” was all he said. Ezra nods sheepishly, then turns to the other student next to Kai. “And this knight in shining armour, is CJ.” Damian says flirtatiously . 

The purple haired boy rolls his eyes, but grins. “Stop it Damian, you're embarrassing me.” The prince kisses CJ on the cheek, and the two of them blush. “S-so , what do you play ?”

“Oh, nothing . I just like to watch .”  CJ opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped when the group heard the loud sound of someone clearing their throat. All heads turn in the direction of the cellist. She strides over to Ezra giving him a deep glare. Rosemary rolls her eyes once again and gets between the two of them. “This is Tanya Clareson. Our cellist.”

“Pronounced Clar-son. NOT Clarrison.” Tanya flicks her long braids in Ezra’s face and makes her way back to her instrument. “Ignore Tanya.” Said Damian as he moved away from his boyfriend. “She’s just angry because she lost a debate to Valery Lou.” 

“Who ?” Everyone looks at Ezra in confusion. Kai asked him how long he’d been here, and when he responded, they were all even more confused. “Let me get this straight,” Vincent starts with his eyes turning to question marks. “You’ve been here for like, a week. Yet you don’t know who Valery Lou is ?”

“I-I..No..? I’m sorry. Am I supposed to know her? Is she royalty?” Tanya starts to snicker, then breaks into laughter. Vincent joined her. Ezra was confused to say the least. He started to panic a bit. What did he say wrong? Why were they laughing? Did they think he was stupid? CJ sighs at the two, and decides to reassure Ezra. “Don’t worry, she’s not royalty or anything like that. Valery’s just a really outspoken person. She’s a witch in the West Wing. We’re only surprised because..well..she’s Valery. She’s done something to catch everyone's attention at least one.”

“Oh ! Sorry..”

“For what ?” Rosemary questioned. 

“For you all having to explain that to me. It seems like she’s an important person for me to be aware of.” Ezra looks at the floor. Rose walks over to him , and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re so weird.” She says with a smile. “Now come on ! Let’s see what you can do !”


	8. Your Loves a Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxson's tired. He's been beat, scolded, and now his emotional support has left him. He feels like there's only one option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know this chapter seems a little out of left field, but I intend on explaining it later on! Also, I know it's short and I'm super sorry for that!

_"You’ve changed Zarah !”_

_“For the love of Orion stop calling me that Elle ! I haven’t changed, you’re just upset I’ve decided to be comfortable with myself !”_

_“It’s not that ! I’m upset because you ditched us, and for who? Meg? You don’t even like her !”_

_“That’s messed up…”_

_“No Jaxson, you wanna know what’s messed up? Crushing on a literal demon. Let alone a demon who doesn’t even know you exist !”_

_“Low blow. You can read minds, you must know we only have good intentions here! Would you just listen to me Zarah-”_

_“I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT !” A shock went through the air. It pushed the other two back a bi . In the middle of this argument was Jaxson . All he wanted his friends to do was get along, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen. Elle practically had veins on her face , and Zion’s chest rose and fell in anger. The latter turned to storm off, but before he did, he said this: “It’s Zion now. And don’t forget it ,_

  
_Losers “_

_That hit the other two hard. For as long as they could remember, they had all been losers together. Elle sounded like she still had something left to say . Something she wanted to shout out, but she couldn’t. Tears started to trickle down her face, and she ran in the opposite direction._

_Leaving Jaxson alone._

\-------------------- 

Jaxson sat on his bed. The fox hybrid stared at the ceiling as that familiar feeling of anxiety and worthlessness creeped towards him. Elle was still out somewhere, so the boy was alone. The closet creaked open and the sight of rope came into Jaxson’s view. That worthless feeling started to haul over him. 

“ **_Do it_ **.” A dark voice whispered.

The teen sat up and scoots against the wall. “N-No! I’ve moved past that! I still have something to live for, right ?”

That voice chuckled. A shadow swirled around Jaxson and seemed to choke him, preventing him from screaming. Soon a face came to the shadow. The ghost was dark grey, his hair was jet black and covered his right eye. He was absolutely terrifying. The level 1 Endon host’s tail wrapped around Jaxson’s body tightly. 

The ghost shook his head slowly. “ **_Hello my little fox_ ** .” Light said with a sick grin. “ **Aw .** **_Contemplating death again? Such a shame , so many people care about you. Like your mother_ ** .”

Tears started to form in the hybrids' eyes. “I-I can’t see her yet ! Not like this. My friends still need me, I need them!”

“ **_Your friends? All two of them ! They don’t need you. Where are they now?_ ** ” Light’s tail wrapped around Jaxson’s next in the form of a noose. “ **_You don’t deserve to live Jaxson, no matter how much you bitch and moan your life is never going to change. Why not just, kill yourself_ **.” The rope appeared in Jaxson’s , only it was tied. Light slowly let go of him, as the boy moved it towards the fan.

A stool had appeared in front of him, and he grimaced. Jaxson put the noose around his neck and looked up at the fan. So many memories flashed through his mind at that moment. 

“ **_Do it_ **” Light coerced.

The last time he saw his mother.

“ **_Do it._ **” 

The moment she was beaten to death by his father.

“ **_Do it!_ **” 

All those times his father had hit him.

“ **_DO IT!_ **”

And losing the only friends he’d ever had.

“NO”

The door burst open, revealing a tall teen with blue hair. He shoots some sort of light at Light, evaporating him. The teen rushed to Jaxson’s side and quickly took the noose away from him. He pulled Jaxson into embrace and let him cry. “A-Asher !?” Jaxson muttered through his tears. “W-What a-are you doing h-here ?”

Asher simply shook his head. “I came to stop you. Someone cares about you Jaxson, you can’t just..decide not to live ! You know what that would do to that person? It would drive them insane.”

Jaxson sniffed and looked away in disbelief. “That person doesn’t exist Asher.”

The taller boy chuckled and tilted the hybrids face so that they're facing each other. “You’re looking at him.” Asher helped Jaxson to his feet , and they continued to hold each other. With tears still streaming down his cheeks, he buries his face in Asher’s chest. 

The half demon shushes him, as he gently strokes his head. “I promise, I won’t let anyone, or anything hurt ever again. No one else will ever lay another hand on you.” He glances behind him at the door, as two figures aggressively bang against the barrier put in front of them. “No one.”


	9. No True Love

“Damian, are you sure about this?” 

“Of course! They’ll love you, I swear.” 

Prince Damian, and his boyfriend, CJ, walked through Audora’s palace. The prince had told his parents he had a surprise for them. Little did they know that surprise was meeting his boyfriend. Obviously, CJ was worried. He was meeting the king and queen for Orion’s sake! However, Damian assured him that everything would be fine.

So there he was, faced with Queen Theodosia and King Charles II. They wore smiles so bright, the sun couldn’t compare. “Mother, Father.” Damian says with a bow. “This is Christopher Jason.”

“CJ for short..” The other teen mumbled. 

“Welcome to the kingdom of Audora CJ !” The king greets in a booming yet friendly voice. It wasn’t hard to see where Damian got his expressive nature from. “What brings you here ?” 

“Well..” Damian takes CJ’s hand with a grin. “I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend.

There was silence for a moment. Both teens were worried about the royals' reactions. That is till Queen Theodosia let out a squeal of delight. 

“Oh my Avalon! Damian!” She teleports over to the two and wraps her arms around them. “Finally ! My little boy has found true love !” Tears of joy started to stream down her face. 

“Mother please.” Damian says with a chuckle. Queen Theodosia apologizes and lets go. The king on the other hand looked slightly uncomfortable. “Father? Is there something wrong?”

“Unfortunately...yes..”

“You said you were okay with my preferences and loved me no matter what..”

The king's eyes were filled with hurt for a moment. He walked over to his son and gave him a tight hug. “It’s not that son..” He lets go and looks at his wife. “It’s just that, well, we assumed you hadn’t found someone and we..”

“Please don’t tell me you..”

“Scheduled an arrangement.” The queen finishes. Both rulers look away in shame. “However, now that we’ve seen you’re dating such a lovely boy , we can call it off!”

“Of course. Guard, can you please call in King Aspen and his son .” 

The guard nods. A moment later, he returns with the king and prince of The Northern Region. The king's face turns to frown when he sees Damian with someone else. 

"King Aspen. I'm sorry but we'll have to call off the meeting. " King Charles says. "It seems Damian has already found someone else. Sir Christopher Jason of...Oh my, I don't know what house you're from."

"Uh..house ?" CJ says in confusion . 

"CJ isn't a noble. " Damian stated. "We met at the school cafe. He was the cutest barista I'd ever seen." The prince's blushes and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

However, Damian didn't get the response he wanted . Instead of acceptance, he was faced with silence. The other royals looked between each other for a moment. Till king Aspen finally spoke up. 

"Let me get this straight - you're calling this off because your son fell for a lowly citizen?" 

"If I may, CJ's from Midgard." Damian corrected , trying to stay as polite as he could. The queen lets out a small gasp. "Damian, you can't be serious?" 

"THIS is an insult to my empire!" The king of the Northern Region shouts. "You mean to tell me that my son is being outclassed by a  _ mundane _ !?" 

Damian gasped in disgust. How dare he say something like that about the love of his life ! "Hold your tongue King Aspen !" The Prince yelled, much to his parents, and CJ's surprise. “You will not use such a word to describe him!”

“Son..” The king places a hand on the teens shoulder. “King Aspen may have a point.”

“You don’t mean that father !” 

“Are you sure he’s not just using you for your status? After all, he is a mundane…”

“Stop using that word !” CJ reached out to his boyfriend but he was quickly pushed back by the king. 

“Damian,” The queen starts. “Think about this. Do you really think this..boy..is right for you ? It might not last..”

“Stop it ! All of you !” Damian steps away from his parents and stands near CJ. His irritation was clear now, and he’d given up on trying to keep any composure he possessed before. “You two were just saying how much you liked him. Now you change your opinion because he's human !? CJ is a good person! He’d never use me for anything, and he wouldn’t leave me unless I did something wrong.”

“Damian..”

“NO ! This is true love !” 

Queen Theodosia turned away. She had thought her son that one day he’d find the right person and it’d be true love. She never assumed love at first sight would backfire on her . 

King Aspen was absolutely furious! He gave King Charles a deep glare and said “You have insulted me King Charles, and I CANNOT allow that ! Lest you right your princes wrong, be prepared to be faced with war !” 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting ?” CJ comments. Everyone turns to him. The King and Queen frowning at him, and King Aspen glaring daggers.”Damian should be able to love who he wants. Regardless of who it is. Human or not, I love him and he means the world to me! I would never hurt him, and I would never use him.” The Kings and Queen either didn’t seem to register what he said, or didn’t care for it. Seeing as they continued to look at him in disbelief. 

Damian placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, and looked intently at the others. “Hold that thought and don’t let go King Aspen of The Northern Region. I have no intention of marrying your son, nor will I ever consider it! Take this as a farewell, for we shall never meet again! You have insulted my love and I cannot stand it. So bring on your war, but it will not stop me from being with CJ !”

\----------------------

The couple portaled back to school right after Damian’s "declaration". The prince didn’t say much afterwards, and the two of them hadn't spoken too often since.

CJ was cleaning the counter of the coffee stand when someone approached him. “Sorry , we just closed for the night-” He stopped when he looked at who was in front of him. It was King Aspen’s son. His silver hair was long in length, and his eyes were a piercing shade light blue. He held his own cup of coffee and took a sip. 

"Oh ! Your King Aspen's son ! Prince..um…"

“Prince Luka.” His voice chilling. As if it were filled with ice. It sent shivers down CJ’s spine but he tried his best to ignore it. 

“Right ! Sorry I forgot. But I'm glad I ran into you. Look, I know you don’t want to break up Damian and I. So maybe you could try and convince your dad to call off the war ?”

“Now why would I do that ?”

“W-Wait..What ?”

Luka lightly swirled his finger across the counter in a swirling motion, leaving a small trail of ice ; and leaned across it, looking directly at the barista. “You see, I’ve taken quite a liking to Damian. He’s quite charming you know ? Very easy on the eyes as well. Great  _ assets  _ too. He and I have met several times in the past.”

“Y-Yeah ? So what ? You’re not actually going to go through with this are you !?” Now CJ was worried. If he didn’t have Luka on his side, there was going to be no way his relationship with Damian was safe. Also that  _ assets _ comment made him very uneasy. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Luka stands up straight. For some reason, CJ felt belittled in his presence. “But do me a favour CJ,” Luka says just before leaving. “Stay out of my way. All I want to do is court your boyfriend. Besides, we wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you. Now would we?” With a smirk, the ice prince pours his coffee onto the counter, and throws the cup at CJ’s face. 

“Be a dear and clean that up will you ? You’ll be cleaning the floors at me and Damian's wedding after all. So get used to it mundane.”


	10. A Twist of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew a picture of Ezra and Rosemary to go along with the chapter.

_"Darius don't worry, I'll stay."_

_"You’re being paranoid Darius."_

_“Though some have their doubts about this world-”_

_"I know I sound crazy..but I will not back down! Akira...I need to let you know before we go...I-”_

I suddenly jolted awake. My hands held my face, as it throbbed in pain. Those voices, where were they coming from? They sounded familiar, but I don’t know why. One of them sounded like Akira, but she’s never said anything like that to me. 

With as much energy as I could muster, I rolled out of my bed. Going to the bathroom, I took a few of the anxiety pills the school counselor gave me. My head was still pounding but I tried my best to ignore it. I wasn’t in much of a mood to eat, so I went straight to the closet to get ready.

My original wardrobe was very minimal. Akira sent a South Wing uniform and gave me some money to buy clothes from the various stores in the school. However, I avoided that area at all costs. There were people everywhere! I had no idea where to go and everything felt cluttered. When my heart rate started to accelerate, I opted to return to the dorm and practiced the guitar until I fell asleep.

When retelling this tale to Rosemary, she laughed and told me she’d take me shopping today. She took me to a store called 'Cold Subject’, a statement that didn’t seem to make any sense to me. Rose had an interesting style. She often wore black, plaid, and sometimes had a copious amount of darkness surrounding her eyes. For some odd reason, I wanted to emulate her outfits. 

That being said, Rosemary fitted me with a black sleeveless shirt, with a black and white plaid scarf, a choker, black unattached sleeves, and finally a hoodie that I tied around my waist. Along with a host of other things. I adored the outfit, but my eyes wandered over to the pink berets in the corner of the room. When I asked Rose if I could get them, she seemed surprised. 

“You want to ?” She questioned.

“Of course. Unless it’s a problem..”

She smiled at me.

“Nope. It’s no problem at all. In fact, let’s get fingerless gloves to match! There’s a whole pastel section of the shop we should look at as well!”

After leaving the store, I felt like a new person. When Rose walked, she strode with confidence. I felt I had the power to do that now too! It didn't feel right at first, but I was able to exhibit enough pride to feel it. 

"Well, would you look at that." Rose and I turned around. We were faced with a group of girls. The one speaking was Tanya, and behind her was a succubus, a dragon hybrid, what I could only presume to be a bird hybrid, and a human girl with blue hair. 

"Going from rag to fag I see." Tanya continued. I didn't really understand what she meant, but it seemed to make Rosemary irritated. 

"Lay off Tanya," she said. "Just because you're a closeted bisexual doesn't mean you can just go at Ezra for expressing himself like this !"

Tanya simply scoffed and took a sip of the iced latte in her hand. One of her friends, the dragon hybrid, stepped forward. She eyed me up and down, and looked genuinely disgusted. “Why haven’t I seen you before ?” She questioned, but honestly, it sounded like she was demanding to know who I was. 

“O-Oh! My name is-”

“Oh Meg, this is Ezra,” The succubus girl said. “He’s that South Wing student Akira keeps seeing.”

“No one asked you, Jade,” Rosemary mumbled. However, the others simply ignored her and went straight back to me.

“Really? That’s weird. He doesn’t look mental.” The bird hybrid adds. Though, after a closer look, I could see intricate markings on her neck and face. They looked like those of an angel! It wasn’t all that surprising, to be honest. A good majority of the South Wing is occupied by minor demons, why _wouldn’t_ there be at least a few angels in the North Wing.

“Right Cara ?! Anyways, what are you doing with him, Rose ?” Meg asks, once again, in a demanding tone. 

“What do you mean? I just took him shopping ?”

“Are you sure not just trying to get over Kuro ?” Tanya taunts. Cara’s wings seemed to flair at the mention of this ‘Kuro’. 

“You’d better be over my boyfriend you emo dike! I swear to Avalon if I hear one thing about you talking to him I’ll rip your head right off your body you edgy clown!” She shouted. Well, that went from 1-11 quickly. Both Meg and the blunette held her back, but it seemed like she was going to break free of their grasp any minute now. “Chill out Cara !” The final girl yelled. “NO! Let me go, Eliza! Let me go NOW !” Rosemary decided to make a quick escape and grabbed my arm. The two of us ran out of the shopping area and headed straight for the music room. We both stopped dead in our tracks however, when Rose nearly ran into someone.

She had tripped in the process, and I’d bent down to help her. The other person had as well. “Are you okay ?” We say in unison. I looked at him. He had light blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt and a white jacket. Rosemary ended up taking both of our hands and smiled awkwardly. I don’t know why, but when she smiled, I got an odd feeling. My face started to heat up. I shook it off though and turned my attention back to Rose. 

“Heh...Thanks, Kuro..” Rose says while she brushes herself off. 

“You need to watch where you’re going you idiot.,” Kuro muttered. 

“That’s not a very-” I was cut off as Rosemary simply chuckles. 

“I wouldn’t have to watch where I was going if you didn’t stand in the middle of the hallway.”

Kuro seemed to get flustered. His face turned red and turned away for a second. “Y-Yeah whatever...A-Anyways, since you’re here, I wanted to know if you were free tonight. Just so we could take a walk in the garden.”

“You want to hang out with me ?”

“N-No! Of course not! D-Don’t get the wrong idea !”

Rose smiles. “Cool. I’ll see you tonight Kuro.” With that, she walked off. Leaving me slightly stunned. I look back at Kuro, who’s got a small grin on his face. 

I simply rolled my eyes and followed Rosemary to the music room after we dropped my things off. Does she like him? Why ?! He was rude to her, he called her an idiot. Why didn’t she say thank you to me when I helped her up? Does she like it when people are mean to her? Why do I feel this way !?

Savanna and Damian were already in the music room chatting amongst themselves. The two of us greeted them, and Rosemary went over to the sheet music, while I sat with the two other members.

“Why so puzzled Ezra ?” Damian asked. 

“Does Rosemary like Kuro ?” 

“Yep.” Was all Savanna said, popping her ‘P’ “It’s pretty obvious? Why do you ask ?”

“I..I don’t know. I just got an odd feeling when they were talking to each other. I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything.” Savanna smirked and rolled her eyes. “Hey, Where is CJ ?” I questioned.

Damian looked down for a moment. Then forced a smile. “He had schoolwork he needed to catch up on. He’s just busy..”

I was about to ask more, but Savanna sent me a look saying otherwise. Not a moment later everyone else came in. Vincent came in with a grin on his face, followed by an unenthusiastic looking Kai. "Can you believe it, Kai! She actually talked to me!" 

"Yeah, she told you to 'fuck off' and you two nearly made direct eye contact. " 

"Still progress." 

“Vincent, you’re hopeless you know ?”

The two of them, along with Tanya, sat down. Rosemary walked away from her desk and joined us. "Alright guys, Genevieve asked us to do the music for the upcoming play the theater club is putting on. Vincent, care to give us the plot ?"

Vincent nods and stands up."Right. We're doing a tragic love story with comedy mixed in somewhere. Wendy brought a copy of the script for us to use. I was thinking we do a-"

"Awesome thanks, Vincent." Rose interrupted. With a huff, the demon sat back down. Rosemary started to explain her ideas while the rest of us listened. 

We came up with a plan and decided to start working. 

“No that’s not it.”

And working.

“AGAIN!”

And working.

“That’s wrong ! All of you !”

And working. Till nearly a week had gone by, with almost nothing done. Every time a wrong note was played, Rosemary called for a redo. She looked stressed, and so did everyone else. I watched as Wendy comforted Rose with a quick hug. Interesting. 

On Friday, it seemed like everyone had had enough. Vincent and Kai were doing both this and drama (and the director could be a bit much). Damian always seemed to have something else on his mind, Savanna was getting more irritated by the second. None of this compared to Rose, who got annoyed at every mistake. And there were a lot of mistakes. 

“Come on guys focus! This needs to be perfect !” She shouted for what seemed like the 20th time. 

“No. It. DOESN’T !” Savanna argued. “It’s just a stupid play, Rose! We don’t need to be working this hard!”

“Oh! So it’s just a stupid play?” Vincent yells. 

“That’s not what I meant !”

“No! Obviously I and Kai have been practicing five hours a day for nothing!”

“Oh go choke on your own cock Fair.” Said Tanya.

“Tanya! You shouldn’t use such language!”

“Shut it, Damian. I have every right to speak my mind! Unlike you! All you’ve done this whole time is look distraught !”

I slowly started to back out of my seat. My vision started to become cloudy, as everyone's voices started to get louder and louder. Everyone’s anger and irritation were clear now. “You think I want to feel like this !? I need to be married against my will, and leave the love of my life so a war doesn’t break out !”

“So what you !? You think you’re better than me ?” The water in bottles started to sway violently as Kai argued with Vincent, while his eyes turned to the symbols of anger. Savanna looked like she grew two inches as she yelled at Rosemary. Damian’s hair started to flare and eyes started to glow while he went back and forth with Tanya. I held my head while they continued to shout.

Their voices were overlapped by another set of voices. They were still coming from the club, but they were saying something completely different. 

_“I need to stop before I burn this room down.”_

_“God, I am an idiot! Why am I so stressed out !?”_

_“Shit I’m going to prison for arguing with a prince. Good thing I’ve got my lawyers.”_

Once again the voice started to become louder! It started to bring back memories I didn’t even realize I had. Flickers of other people began to rise above the club members. People that seemed familiar, but I’d never seen them! They began to shout similar things to what was already being said. Which just added another layer of sound to the other two!

I couldn’t take anymore! I ran out of the room and into the hallway. Bad idea on my part. The hall was filled with dozens of students trying to get to their classes. Each with their thoughts and voices.

Falling to my knees, my vision was completely gone. All I could see was darkness. Voices. Oh god, so many voices! I could hear all of them! 

I jolted back when I felt a touch on my shoulder. I could barely understand what she was saying. “~ey ~~~~~ on~~~ my~~ ~~Are you okay!?” 

“N-No! NO I’M NOT !” I shout in panic. I looked up, my vision seemed to come back. Standing in front of me was a girl. She had pale skin, black hair with a purple streak, and violet eyes. 

“Oh, gods. Here, let me help you ” She pulls me up to my feet and begins to examine me. “Your face is super red, your sweating, and look nervous as hell. Let me guess, fever? Let’s see.” Before I could object, the girl moved my hair out of the way to feel my forehead. Immediately, she stumbled back. 

Without warning, the girl grabbed my arm and snapped her fingers. When she let go we were in what I could only assume to be her bedroom. 

She grabs a notebook and pushes me into a seat. “Oh, my Avalon! This is so exciting! I’ve never met an Eternal! Holy shit...it all makes sense now! You’re the reason the school went into mega panic mode! None of the other students are strong enough to do that, and I know the Wing leaders couldn’t have so it had to be you !”

I must’ve been visibly confused because the girl's massive grin fell when she saw my expression. She clears her throat and sits across from me. “Right, sorry. I get excited sometimes. Let’s start over.” She sticks her hand out for me to shake. “My name is Valery Lou. I’m a level three witch, born in Elbania of the Shadow Realm. Any questions ?”

“What’s an Eternal ?” 

Valery’s mouth fell agape. She scribbled something in her notebook, then turned her attention back to me and chuckled “I get it, you're beyond an ancient race. But you don’t have to pretend with me! So you can just tell me everything. I’ll wait.”

When I still looked puzzled, Valery started to look concerned.

“You..really don’t know ?”

“THAT’S ENOUGH VALERY !” A voice booms. Valery and I turn to the door, where none other than Akira Ruto is standing. 

The witch was stunned. So much so, she dropped her notebook as a bead of sweat ran down her face. 

“Ezra, you need to come with me. Now.”


	11. South Wing Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Endon victims. One side of the light and dark spectrum.

The South Wing. Where only the worst, darkest, and most unstable SBA students were held. From demons to dark elements, to the host of darkness themselves. Watched by the greater demon of death, Keres, no one dared cross this bunch.

\-----------------------------------------------

Both the North and South Wing had their levels of respected figures. Prince’s, princesses, dark lords, and shadow knights alike. Not everyone had titles like this, however. Take Synthia Hernandez, she’s not a princess, yet she’s highly respected among her South Wing peers and an Elite. 

One group, in particular, stands out from the crowd - The Endon victims. Light- the level 1 host, Kayla - the level 2 host, Amora - the level 3 host, Kazuki - the level 4 host, and finally, Yuno - level 5 host. 

Feelings on them are very mixed. Some fear them, most wish they were dead. No one knows where this darkness, or it’s lighter equivalent Emblem, came from. It was only despised or glorified. Darkness comes in many forms, and this group is a prime example of that. 

Yuno Gabel felt like her existence was a curse. As many have told her, it was. She'd tried so many times, but that voice in her head would never let her part from this world. Every time she screamed, "I just can't take it anymore !" That demon just wouldn't let her kill herself! 

She wasn't the only one with issues though. However, those came to light during the Endon victims monthly sessions. Some bright soul at the school decided it would be brilliant to have five of the most dangerous creatures around convene in a circle and just talk. The room was highly secured though. The walls were made from obsidian, and extremely stable. It was soundproof, and far underground. Guards were stationed above the room and would be alerted if anything went wrong.

This month, Amora was the first to arrive. Her long red hair was tied in the typical succubus style, and her clothes were as scandalous as they were allowed to be in school. As she wore a very low cut off-shoulder crop top, with short shorts and fishnet stockings. She walked into the room, wings out, hips swaying and with a grin. Unlike the others, she didn't mind these sessions. 

Next was Light. Just because he could, he flew through one of the guards. Their insides melted within seconds and all that was left was their armour. Light looked back at them nonchalantly and sat across from Amora. Immediately, another guard rushed in to take their place. 

"Light. " the succubus greets. 

"Whore ." 

After Light, was Kayla. She shuffled in with her hands holding her wooden arms. The puppet sat down and was immediately met with a malicious grin from Light. She shrank for a moment before her eyes switched to a dark red color."Look away while you still have the chance  _ boy _ !" Kayla's entire demeanor changed. She sat upright, and her voice became posher. Then with a flick of her white hair, she turned away in a huff. 

Yuno came next, she was escorted by two guards. They held her hands behind her back, bound by obsidian cuffs. When she got to her seat, the guards took off her shackles and left to go stand outside. “Yuno! Always nice to see you.” Amora says with a grin. “Where have you been ?” 

“Testing..” The werewolf shivers and her eyes turn to a shade of purple for a moment out of anxiety.  Finally, the last member of the Endon victims enters. Kazuki. He was escorted by five guards. His long, blonde was a mess, and he was being contained in a straitjacket. The guards, as usual, were hesitant to leave but knew they had to anyway. 

“Well well! Look who was the last one in. As always.” Light flies over to Kazuki with arms crossed. “We have a minute before the therapist gets here. So why do we have a little fun? After all, it’s not often I have you tied up .”

Amora rolls her eyes. “Don’t even think about it Light !” She gets up and stands between the two boys. “After all, I still need to pay for what he did last time~”

“Aw, that little scratch ?” Kazuki says. His voice sounded like a snake. Raspy and untrustworthy. It was hoarse like he never used it. Then again, his face was often covered by a muzzle. “I didn’t think you’d miss your arms.”

“You barbarian !” Kayla shouts. Now exhibiting a different persona. Her eyes were blue, and her voice was much deeper than before. “If it were up to me, you’d all be killed !”

“Well, we’re not too jazzed about your existence either Claudius.” Light groans. Amora ignored the other three and focused on Kazuki. She traced his face with her finger and smirked. “Get ready you mangy cat~” Amora gracefully pressed her lips against his. She started to read and engulf his emotions. However, after about five seconds, Amora pulled out. She gasped for air as blood started to drip from her mouth. 

“You should know better Amora.” Snarked Light. The succubus just waved him off and went back down.

Yuno sat in her seat with her head resting on her chin. Till she heard the familiar sound of footsteps. “Guys, I think the therapist is coming.”

Everyone nods and returns to their seats. The door swings open, as a woman with light blue, bob styled hair, and a name tag reading " _ Dr. Sanchez _ " enters. She wears a smile on her face and sits across from the group of teenagers. 

“How is everyone today ?” Dr. Sanchez asked. “Please tell me in one word.” 

“Fabulous~”

“Dead.”

“Conflicted.”

“Anxious.”

“Kill crazy.”

With a roll of his eyes, Light turned to the meif'wa. “That’s two words dumb ass. Did you not hear her?”

“I’d like to change my answer to  _ EXTRA _ kill-crazy, and direct it at Light.”

The ghostly teen scowls at his fellow student. With a jaded look, he turned his attention back to the Doctor so she could continue. 

“If that’s how he’s feeling, it’s fine Light. Now, onto this week’s topic - fear and respect. As you all are well aware by now, Endon has been around for thousands of years. Throughout that time, many people have been possessed by this darkness. The most recent being you five. One thing I feel many people don’t understand is that there is a difference between fear and respect. Kayla, if you feel comfortable, may I use Claudius and the Madame as an example?”

A very uncertain look came onto Kayla’s face. It wasn’t like she had a choice in the matter anyway. Her eyes turned to both red and blue, signifying that both her persona’s were now in control of her body.

“Excellent. So, which do you think is better? To be feared, or respected ?”

“Why respect of course !” Madam Red exclaims in her overly posh and sadistic voice. “With respect, you can get away with anything and anyone because no one will even bat an eye at you! With a high enough profile, the crime of killing is an easy one!”

That had Kazuki interested. Of course, all his murders were contained, but he always entertained the idea of going on a few sprees and wondering if he’d be in trouble for them. However, Lord Claudius had to disagree with Madam’s statement entirely. “You speak blasphemy woman,” Claudius uttered through Kayla, making his other half grumble. “Clearly, working to be feared is the best course of action! When people fear you, they do as you say. When they do as you say, you have full control over their lives! Kill them, destroy them, wipe them out! It’s all possible with fear !” 

Yuno would have to disagree with Claudius on that one. As someone who shared a body with the being of terror itself, she could say in full confidence that it was the worst feeling in the world to be feared and hated by the masses.

“Is that why your empire fell ?” The Madam jeered “Because you wasted time on fear instead of respect? You simpleton.” Lord Clausius scoffs. “You’re one to talk, none of your little projects feared you! That’s why you failed you inferior mongrel." Kayla's eyes seemed to switch between white, blue and red as she tried to calm her other persona's down. "C-Come on guys! P-please d-don’t fight !” she exclaimed. No one other than the doctor really reacted. Light seemed entertained, both Yuno and Amora looked rather nonchalant, almost bored, and Kazuki seemed to be in his own world.

“Thank you for your opinions you two.” Dr. Sanchez says calmly. As she scribbled something on the notes of her clipboard, the doctor asked the others for their opinions. They didn’t have all that much to say. Amora mentioned how fear can get people to do things, she wouldn’t name. Light, on the other hand, went into explicit detail. Explaining the ways to scare people into committing suicide, or threatening to kill people’s families if they didn’t do what he said. Nevertheless, he got a kick out of terrifying people.

The malicious grin on Kazuki’s face was the only answer everyone needed. As for Yuno, she stayed completely silent. Certain things triggered her. Such as the mention of fear in general. So she tried her best to block out the conversation entirely. When Dr. Sanchez took notice of this, she decided to move on to the next subject.

“Has anything of importance happened recently that any of you would like to share ?”

“I nearly got Jaxson Ward killed .” Light says simply, though there was a hint of pride in his voice. The doctor barely reacted. She had a slight flicker of annoyance on her face though. Light’s pleasure in the matter didn’t make her too happy, especially since she was aware of Jaxson’s troubles. However, she let it go and moved onto Amora.

The succubus lets out a sigh. She held her head on her hands and wore a look of longing and boredom. “Absolutely nothing. My siblings are the ones having all the fun! Synthia’s off with her vampire family. Jade’s trying to learn how to reanimate the dead and create hybrids or some shit,” Kayla’s eyes switch to full red, and perks up. “, and Elijah’s busy trying to charm some werewolf named Erin.” Yuno couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the mention of her cousin. She knew Erin wouldn’t let anyone get close to her no matter how hard they tried. "Tell Elijah to cut his losses while he's still sane." She muttered. 

Amora only ignored her. “While I’m in counseling! Why is there no one chasing me !?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you have the ability to control people’s emotions and potentially destroy their souls ?” Yuno quipped. 'What was she even talking about ?' She thought to herself. There were plenty of people who wanted the chance just to look at Amora!

“So what? You share a body with a greater demon, yet somehow, you have someone who finds you attractive!”

All heads turn towards Yuno. She blushes, and her eyes turn from blue to pink as she averts her gaze. “Is that true ?” Dr. Sanchez asked with a small smile.

“I-I guess. I don’t know maybe? He’s just a guy who doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into..”

“What’s his name?”

“Vincent Fair.” Amora answers. “He’s a demon, part of the music and drama club. He’s super cute too! He can sing, he can dance, he can play guitar, though I’m more of a sax person. He has all these qualities, and Yuno’s rejected him! Multiple times !”

Yuno grimaced and turned away. When it was put like that it sounded like she was rejecting Vincent just to do it. “It’s not that I don’t like him or anything, I just..I just..” She just didn’t want to hurt him. 

An invested look crept across Light’s face. When he saw Yuno’s eyes switch to that pink color, he was intrigued. She was never one to show emotions other than those of content, anger, and anxiety. So this was definitely new. 

“How does Vincent make you feel Yuno ?” Dr. Sanchez inquired. 

“He makes me feel..anxious. Like I drop a few IQ’s when he’s around. And like, I want to punch him in the face. Repeatedly.”

“Sounds like love to me.” Light chuckles. However, it sounded more jeering than light-hearted. He flies over to Yuno and floats around her. “Who knew you had the ability to like people Gabel! What a revelation !”

“What are you getting at Light ?” Yuno muttered.

“Nothing much. It just seems like a fun little experiment to try - ‘How much does Yuno really care?’. Or, a much more fitting title, how many people need to die before Yuno hits her breaking point ?”

Light awaited a reaction from the werewolf. All he was expecting was a quick burst of irritation he could get a quick high from. What he wasn’t expecting, was for Yuno to stop him dead in his tracks, and pin the ghost to the wall by the neck. Dr. Sanchez stood up and slowly asked her to release the other student. Right after she wrote this down, that is.

The ghost looked away as much as he could, as Yuno’s eyes started to flicker with a bright yellow color. “I dare you,” She starts. “I dare you to threaten the people I love again Light! Do it, and so help me you’ll be killed a second time!”

“Yuno. Please put him down..” The doctor was the only one trying to deescalate the situation. Amora sat with her arms folded, Kayla looked somewhat nonchalant, and Kazuki was still in his straight jacket while wearing an almost bored look on his face. Unlike Light, Kazuki only found satisfaction in the pain of other people when he was the one administering it. Despite all this, the other Endon victims nearly smirked at what was happening. Light was an ass and it was always enjoyable when he got what he deserved. Especially since Yuno was the only one in the room who could touch him.

Eventually, the werewolf lets go of Light. Begrudgingly of course. She leaves him on the ground, gasping for air, as she returns to her seat.

With a sigh, Dr. Sanchez wrote down one final thing on her clipboard. “Alright, everyone. That wraps up our session this month. I know we didn’t explore much, but you know the rules - when fights break out, we end the conversation. Just keep one thing in mind - Fear and respect aren’t the same, and try your best to defy people's expectations of you so you can move past the barrier they construct around you.” That being said, she turns on her walkie and signals the guards to come back in. 


	12. Meeting at the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wing leaders get together to discuss a few events, but it goes wrong very quickly.

The demon of death strides down the South Wing. Not a single soul dares to make eye contact, in fear of losing their life. Nonetheless, they move out of her way as she makes her way up to the North Wing.

Inside the meeting room was Akira Ruto, the East Wing leader; Hikari Yumi, the West Wing leader; and Akamai Sumari, the principle and North Wing leader. She sat at the head of the table, whilst the other two resided at the side, and Keres joining them at the foot.

“Glad you could finally make it Keres.” Said Hikari with a hint of sarcasm. 

Keres only rolls her eyes.“I had to stop a little brawl between a cat hybrid and a vampire. Give me a break.”

“Well Thana, that’s one reason why we’re here today.” Akamai states. She stands and walks over to the whiteboard on the wall. On it are several pie charts, each with labels of the different wings. “As you all should be well aware, there’s been a concern among the mundane parent’s-”

Akira clears her throat, making Akamai scowl. “I’m sorry, there’s a concern among  _ human _ parents that the school is unsafe. With the various demons, hybrids, and wood..things, running around, it’s not hard to see why.” She points to the pie chart. “This is the ratio of human to magical beings in each wing. With the East Wing having the highest, and the South Wing having the lowest.”

“So what do you propose we do?” Questioned Hikari. “If you’re saying we put different types of species together to attempt to make them get along then forget it. There is no way in Tarus we’re putting normal people in the South Wing.”

“I second that,” Keres says. “I don’t want to have to deal with demons possessing humans, or vampires eating humans, really anything human-related in my wing. There’s already enough of that as there is.”

With a distant look, Akamai sat back down and rested her head on her chin. “I didn’t intend on mixing your ‘demographic’.” She stated in air quotes. “I just wanted to bring that to light. That’s not exactly what this meeting is about. My sister Keori has recently acquired the tier two avatar. I need- I mean, we need a student who can combat that.”

“Akamai, we already have an avatar,” Akira mutters as she furrows her brow. 

“The water bender? He’s not enough anymore.”

“She..”

“Whatever.” The North Wing leader rubbed her temples in thought, as the other three looked at each other with frowns. They thought this meeting was to address the various safety concerns that arose, not the feud between two royals. Nevertheless, it seemed like that’s where the conversation was going and staying.

All of a sudden Akamai snapped her fingers. “That security outage two weeks ago! We own the person who did that right?”

“Not exactly..” Akira replied wearily. “We don’t own him. However, he does reside in the building as a student.”

“It doesn’t matter! Tell me everything about him. Now.”

Both Keres and Akira look between each other for a moment. The latter sighed and looked down for a moment, before looking back at Akamai. “His name is Ezra. He’s been living in the forest for sixteen years with his adoptive mother who is a forest elf.”

“You’re not telling me what I want to hear Akira !” Akamai snapped.

“And...And he’s an Eternal. Like myself .”

“Yes! Thank you! Now let’s see,” She rises to her feet and manifests a long sheet of paper in her hand. It floats in front of Akamai as she scrolls down. Finally, she reaches Ezra’a name in the South Wing. “Perfect. Guards, go bring Ezra to me, room 603, then find his mother the forest elf. Have her taken to the Emerald Realm for execution and trial for superpower imprisonment.”

“You can’t do that !” Akira shouts. She stops the guards and marches over to Akamai. “Have a heart Akamai! I won’t let you parade this boy around like some sort of attraction!”

“Right, we should be talking about the actual issues the school is facing instead of how you can outdo your sister for some petty feud !” Keres adds.

The princess glares at the two of them, as Hikari remains in her seat rubbing her temples. “Look, why don’t we all just calm down and get back to the actual problem at hand-”

“Have you two forgotten your place?” Akamai hissed. She points aggressively at the other leaders and continues to glare. “Have you forgotten the reason you’re here? It’s to serve me, and do as I say! And you will abide by that !” 

Both women begin to snicker a bit, Keres going into full-blown laughter. Much to the princess and Hikari’s confusion. Before all went quiet. The room became still, and the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

A pair of glowing red eyes comes into view above her normal pair of that are now the same colour, as Keres skin becomes a shade of black. “And have you forgotten that the two of us could destroy both of you with little to no effort once so ever?” 

Now in her demon form, Keres looms threateningly over Akamai, who’s clamped her eyes shut as she turned away.“I am the greater demon of death !” Keres roared. “I have reaped the most powerful beings on the planet! Eye contact alone will have you perished!  **_I HAVE LIVED IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL ITSELF!_ ** And you think I’m threatened by a negligent and impulsive princess who’s entire quest is for the reign of a kingdom that is to fall in years to come? PATHETIC !”

Akira places a hand on Keres, making her back down. “Calm yourself Thana, we are allies, not enemies. Let’s treat each other as such. That being said-” She lets go of Keres, and as she speaks, her voice begins to rise. 

“If you dare threaten me, or either one of us again, you shall regret it. If I find that you have done anything to harm Ezra, I will personally see to it that your empire is to fall! Your monarchy shall collapse, your citizens dead, AND YOU SHALL WITNESS IT ALL FIRST HAND AS I SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WORKED FOR !” The louder her voice got, the more agitated Akira became. He hair started flair, the objects in the room were slowly starting to levitate, the entire building began to shake, and her eyes nearly opened. 

However, when she realized the state she was in, Akira quickly calmed herself down. With another sigh of frustration, she looked back at Akamai, who looks slightly shaken, but all around calm. “I hope we’ve made our point clear,” Akira said finally, her voice now at its original soft tone. 

The princess looks at her and nearly smirks. “Crystal. We can address the safety concerns later. In the meantime, this meeting is over.” She waves the other three off and goes to sit back in her chair. “Have a nice day lady’s.”

Keres was the first to leave, followed by Hikari. Akira lingered for a moment. She glanced at her superior, whose back she was now facing. “I meant what I said Akamai.” She uttered. 

“Yes I know, I won’t touch your ward or whatever he is. After all, why would I need him if I have you?” Akira glowered at Akamai, her jaw clenching, and fist tightening. “Now I know I have two Eternals in my mitts! Nothing Keori has could be better than that.”

“Listen here Akamai: I have spent the past 16,000 years on this planet. Watching, listening, and waiting. I have seen wars break out, empire's fall, and loved ones die. 16,000 years, I waited to see Darius again, and he doesn’t even know who I am! I have not spent all this at this school, just so you could parade me, or any of these students around like circus attractions! You will not harm a hair on Ezra’s head, nor will you reveal who he is.”

Akamai goes silent for a moment, seemingly in thought. After a moment, however, she finally speaks. “I have no sympathy for you Akira. You have neglected to tell me anything about your past life as an Eternal, therefore I have no reason to care. So let me make something clear, you may have all the divine power the universe has to offer, but Ezra doesn’t. Or at least he doesn’t know he does it seems. You could continue to threaten me, and risk him and your secrets getting out; Or, you could do as I say, and I’ll leave the boy alone.”

A bead of sweat runs down Akira’s face. The leaking of her existence, and more importantly Ezra’s, could have catastrophic consequences. A war could break out in an attempt to bring them to a certain kingdoms side. Or, Ezra could realize his potential and awaken the rest of his powers in an emotional state. Akira could sense some of the pent up feelings he’d never experienced like anger or severe sadness, and that mixed with galactic powers could potentially be devastating. 

“Well, Akira ?”

“I...I..” The East Wing leader let out a sigh. “Fine. You have my word as long as you keep yours.” 

“It’s a deal. Now, don’t you have something better to be doing with your life? Get out.”


End file.
